The present invention relates to printed circuit board (PCB) design software, and more specifically, this invention relates to the pairing of corresponding layout and schematic windows of a printed circuit board (PCB) design.
Current printed circuit board (PCB) design software supports opening only a single layout window. This proves to be limiting especially in terms of user schematic capture, as well as the viewing of both driver and receiver portions of the higher density PCB designs of today. In the event that a hardware designer wants to see both the logical and physical connections of a long trace on a PCB, it is not possible for him/her to zoom in on both driver and receiver portions in a layout window. Instead, the user is limited to traversing the trace of a PCB in the single layout window, zooming in and out multiple times to find the details of a PCB layout.